The First Time For Everything
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Just a little fluffy one-shot about Quinn and G!P's Rachel's first time. Because if there's one thing the world needs, it's more G!P Rachel. :). Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at smut- whilst trying to keep it fluffy, let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

-/-

This was it. This would be a defining moment in their relationship.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Rachel asked Quinn. She had taken her girlfriend out to an expensive Italian restaurant- Rachel would be missing some vocal classes after that- followed up by a nice stroll in the park, then they came back to Rachel's house for a movie.

This was their last week before they started college. They knew they wanted it to be slow and a quickie on alternate weekends wouldn't be fair on either of them.

They'd spent the last two hours snuggled up on the couch, trading gentle kisses. Mainly just enjoying each other's company and not thinking about what they were going to do.

Rachel's fathers were out of town on business so they had the house to themselves. They had discussed it at length and decided that they were ready to take the next step in their relationship. They had been fooling around slightly, with a lot of grinding taking place and shirts going missing.

In all honesty, Rachel was ready to give herself to Quinn but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. She had the most sought after girlfriend in the whole school; it was a lot of pressure. She ended up asking Noah for advice which basically led to mental scarring and was of no use. That wound up in her resorting to Google. She would need _many _years of therapy after that too. _Why would someone want to put hot sauce down there? _

It turned out most guys generally lasted between one to five minutes their first time or they couldn't stay hard because of nerves. This was not comforting. Rachel had tried to explain to Quinn that she may not live up to expectations, that she may not last too long, but she only laughed and said she better had. In a joking way of course, but Rachel was still worried.

Quinn bit her lip, "Yes please."

Rachel wordlessly took her hand and they walked upstairs to her room in silence. She opened the door and they both came in and glanced at each other. Rachel shut the door and brought Quinn over to her bed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Rachel quietly assured her girlfriend.

"No I'm ready... It's just... The lead up. The wait is over, you know?" Rachel nodded. So much pressure is put on one moment in a person's life. There's a tremendous amount of thought dedicated to your first time and now it was here, they had prepared for it, and it was about to happen. It was a bit like a relief. They wouldn't need to worry about it anymore. There wouldn't be any pain after this time and then they could enjoy connecting with one another on a more intimate level.  
Rachel kicked off her shoes and socks before scooting into the middle of the bed. Quinn delicately slipped off her heels and moved to lie beside her.  
They kissed. Their lips barely brushing, merely reassuring each other that this would be okay.

Quinn flattened her hand on Rachel's chest and pushed her down on the bed, before crawling on top of her. She fastened her lips to her girlfriend's neck and sucked hard; knowing that it always got a strong reaction, sure enough, she felt a certain bulge begin to appear against her thigh. Whilst Rachel was distracted she unbuttoned her shirt. She grinned at the black lace bra. _Sexy..._

"Speak for yourself." Quinn felt her face heat up at Rachel's voice.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep. Thank you by the way. It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated."

"Oh more than your efforts are appreciated trust me."

"I do." Quinn looked up from Rachel's newly uncovered breasts, at the serious tone of her voice. "I trust you. More than anyone else."

Quinn gave her a gentle smile and kissed her lips softly, "Me too Rach. Love you." Quinn unzipped Rachel's jeans and she helped take them off. There was a chuckle at the superhero boxers.

"Love you too."

Quinn reached down, and pulled her dress up over her head. She heard Rachel's breath catch and grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Love it." Quinn glanced down, her grin deepened.

"I can see that." Rachel blushed as Quinn stared at the tent in her shorts. Quinn went to touch it but Rachel slid out of the way. "Rachel..." The brunette heard the warning tone in Quinn's voice and smiled though it appeared more of a grimace. She felt more self -confident now than at the beginning of their relationship as Quinn clearly accepted and wanted all of her, but that wasn't the problem.

"It's not that I don't want you to Quinn, because I really do, I don't think I can... You know?" Quinn arched her eyebrow. "If I can... Control myself." Rachel whispered, as if someone could hear.

"Oh." Quinn bit her lip, were they just going to start then? She thought it would last a bit longer. What was she supposed to do? "Next time?"

"Yeah... Uh, lie down. Um please, you know if you want to." Quinn giggled. Rachel's nerves were adorable. Rachel had pulled the covers down and Quinn climbed inside.

"It's okay for you to take charge Rachel, I'd tell you if I wasn't comfortable with anything."

"Right, of course. Sorry." Rachel hovered over her; Quinn just shook her head and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"What now?"

"Now I'm going to kiss you." Rachel brought their mouths together and quickly sneaked her tongue into Quinn's mouth, who groaned as their tongues slid against one another.  
She eventually broke the kiss when Quinn began to find it hard to catch her breath, then began to kiss her way down Quinn's neck and chest.

"Then take this off - can you wear this again actually? I really like it on you." She asked as she unclipped Quinn's bra and tossed it off the bed.

"Rachel..." Quinn moaned.

"Sorry." Rachel dipped her head and took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth. From past experience she knew Quinn really loved having her nipples sucked and bitten. She lovingly suckled the sensitive flesh, stroking the erect tissue with her tongue, before licking down to the waistband of Quinn's thong. _God she never thought she'd say that_. She gradually peeled the flimsy blue material off of her girlfriend and rolled it off her legs.

"Rachel?" She poked her head out from under the covers at the sound her girlfriend's worried voice.

"Yes Quinn?" Quinn studied her for a moment. This was Rachel. She had nothing to hide from her. She knew Rachel would stop if she wanted to and Quinn hadn't suggested this, it was clear Rachel wanted to do this to her, for her. Quinn took a breath and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Don't let go." Rachel sensed the insecurity in Quinn's voice and understood it completely.

"You've got me for forever, Quinn." Rachel reassured.

"That's sounding almost like a proposal Miss Berry." Quinn laughed, her worries subsiding.  
Rachel smiled, she had the ring in her bedside drawer. "It will be as soon as we finish college."

Quinn's laughter faded. A hopeful smile taking its place, "You're serious?"

"I would not be about to make love to you if I didn't think we had a future together Quinn."

"What about when you get all famous on Broadway?" Quinn sniffed as tears pricked her eyes. She'd turned into such a pile of mush being with this girl.

"No amount of fame is worth anything if you don't have someone to share it with. Besides, I expect my world class photographer wife to be by my side with our two kids." Quinn beamed.

"One boy and one girl?" Quinn pushed, picturing a mini Rachel running around.

"But most definitely."

"We can have play dates with S and B, and Kurt and Blaine's kids, huh?"

"Yep." Rachel wanted to have it all with Quinn; however at the moment there were more pressing matters to deal with. "But first... I'm going down on you."

"What? Oh!" Quinn gasped as Rachel ducked her head between the covers and gave her a firm lick.  
Rachel pondered the taste; it was kind of like cookie dough. She carefully licked Quinn's inner thighs, cleaning up the juice that had been smeared across them. Quinn had clearly been aroused for a while.

It was really hot under these covers and it was getting harder for Rachel to breathe, but she soldiered on. Quinn was making some amazing mewling sounds. Rachel used her fingers of her free had to separate Quinn's lips. Her fingers slipped a bit but she didn't think Quinn noticed. Hesitantly, she brought her mouth up. _The internet said the alphabet was a good way to go…_

Quinn flushed, as she felt Rachel spread her open. She knew Rachel wouldn't be able to see her but she felt the sense of being so exposed to her, trigger more fluid to leak out. Then she felt Rachel's breath in hot pants against her. Suddenly her clit was being bombarded with sensation as it was sucked into Rachel scalding mouth and her tongue danced across the surface.

Quinn vaguely registered that Rachel was spelling something, but she was too overwhelmed.  
She felt the coiling in her lower belly tighten as Rachel released her swollen nub and entered her with her tongue. Wiggling around and then back up to swipe the engorged flesh once again.  
That did it. Quinn crushed her thighs together, trapping Rachel in place, and squeezed her hand whilst she called out Rachel's name.

Rachel was slightly dazed by the impact of Quinn's legs and the lack of air. However, like any devoted lesbian, she gently licked up all the cum that spilled out of Quinn's clenching hole, although she knew there was still going to be a considerable wet patch.

Gradually, Quinn's grip lessened and Rachel moved up Quinn's body, smiling at Quinn's face. Her eyes were glazed over and her skin flushed. Rachel pressed a kiss to her lips causing Quinn's eyes to refocus.

"Wow, thank you." Quinn looked at Rachel's face and the light reflected off her cum around Rachel's mouth.

"Pleasure was all mine," Quinn could feel Rachel's length pressing against her and wrapped her legs around her waist. She smirked as Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn used her thumb to wipe off her juice, then when she was sure Rachel was watching, she sucked her thumb clean.  
Rachel let out a grunt and Quinn felt Rachel's penis twitch against her.

"Condom?" Quinn panted, and Rachel nodded. Quinn dropped her legs and watched as she clambered out of bed. She flushed in embarrassment when she saw the wetness covering the front of Rachel's underwear. Her embarrassment was surpassed by her amusement at the sight of Rachel standing there, pitching a tent with her breasts all perky, and tearing open a condom.

Quinn rolled onto her side to watch. She had never actually seen Rachel junior. She had felt it; she had grinded on it often enough and she had seen the mess it made on Rachel's jeans. Rachel hesitated when Quinn moved to focus her attention on her. "C'mon superman. Drop 'em."

Rachel regretted ever wearing buying those damn boxers. Taking a deep breath, steeling herself and dropped her underwear around her ankles. She wearily looked at Quinn and was relieved and somewhat frightened, when she licked her lips and stared at her hungrily. Rachel quickly stuck the condom on and crawled back under the covers, to brace herself over Quinn, only the freeze up.

Quinn watched Rachel nervously. The brunette seemed unfocussed and it was making her self-conscious. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel looked up at the strained tone of voice and immediately knew that Quinn had gotten a negative impression. _This was not ideal_. Rachel put aside her own feelings of embarrassment and asked Quinn for help.

"C-Can you help guide me in... Please?" Quinn noted the blush flaming up on her girlfriend's face and knew that she was uncomfortable at being out of control.

"Okay, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Um," Rachel gently took Quinn's hand and brought it down to her hardened member. She carefully wrapped her fingers around it, taking care not to grip too tight. "Just put it in a bit." Quinn nodded in acknowledgement. She slowly brought the tip to her entrance, blushing as it slipped slightly, and she fumbled trying to get it in position. Rachel swiftly placed her hands over Quinn's. "It's okay. I've got it now. Just relax sweetie."

Quinn released her hold and took a few deep breaths. Rachel held her erection at Quinn's opening and used her free hand to lace her fingers with Quinn's. "Are you sure Quinn? I don't know how long I can last." Rachel admitted quietly.

Quinn used her spare hand to wrap it in Rachel's hair. She pulled her down for a tender kiss, "I'm sure. I don't care how long you last Rach, I just want to feel you connected with me."

Rachel blinked away the tears stinging her eyes and smiled down at Quinn. She never thought she would find someone accepting of her body, never mind someone as amazing as Quinn. With the utmost care, Rachel pressed forward. It was uncomfortably hot. _And tight_.

Quinn's brow furrowed as she felt Rachel enter her. It was a weird sensation. Not bad, just different. She could feel herself trying to stretch to accommodate Rachel. She felt Rachel reach her barrier and tensed slightly.

Rachel immediately froze when she reached Quinn's hymen. This was the point of no return. "Do you want me to stop?" Quinn shook her head and squeezed her hand. "Okay... Kiss me." Quinn connected their lips and moaned slightly at the feeling of Rachel's tongue caressing hers. When Rachel felt Quinn's walls loosen around her slightly, she canted her hips and so that they were flush with Quinn's in one smooth movement.

Quinn let out a squeak when she felt Rachel push into her. It hurt. It felt a lot like a sharp pinch, the main reason for pain being so intense was because it was in such a delicate area. She smiled as she felt her girlfriend covering her face with kisses.

"Can I move yet?" Rachel asked, unsure whether or not Quinn had adjusted to her size. She could feel light clenching around her but didn't know what it meant. Maybe she should have googled this more...

"I think so. Just go slow 'kay?" Quinn said nervously. It was definitely weird, the thought of Rachel being inside her. She felt herself clench at the thought and it prompted Rachel to make an awed 'oh' sound.

"Promise." Rachel rubbed her thumb against Quinn's hand, making her girlfriend lose some of the awkward tension. This was Rachel, it was only them. She took their joined hands and pressed her lips to them. Rachel watching her the whole time and she had such a tender smile on her face. "I love you."

Quinn grinned, "I love you too." She glanced down. She couldn't see much past Rachel's breasts due to the shadows from the covers. "I think you can move now."

"Oh yeah...um," Quinn watched as Rachel's brow drew in concentration. She could feel Rachel slipping out of her and it kind of tickled, then she slid back in, filling her up again. "What does it feel like?"

Quinn took a moment to consider it. Rachel's movements were fumbling and jerky. "It's strange." She said, after a minute. She noticed a flash of uncertainty flicker across Rachel's face and hurriedly tried to reassure you. "It's not bad... I've just never felt something, down there before."

"It's not good though is it?" Rachel sighed. She could feel herself softening in disappointment and was slightly panicking- i.e. internally freaking out.

Quinn frowned as Rachel slipped out of her. She wanted to feel it but there was nothing really except for occasional shots of sensation when Rachel brushed her clit.

"Is that it?" Quinn asked. She was trying really hard not to sound hurt but this was not how she thought her first time would go. She at least thought Rachel would have come too. It was as if Rachel didn't even have to try and control herself. She'd heard all the horror stories of guys merely taking what they wanted but she never thought Rachel would do it, just giving up on her.

Rachel looked at her in confusion. "Of course not but this isn't working. I don't think I'm getting deep enough. I also don't know how to get a rhythm started. I want to try a different position and I need a new condom." She replied, removing the slippery latex from her weakened erection and tossing it in the bin.

Quinn let out a breath of relief; she should have known Rachel wouldn't be like that. She _did know_ Rachel wasn't selfish like that. She was simply being foolish. Quinn grabbed the foil wrapper on the bedside table before Rachel. "Can I put it on you?"

"Sure," Rachel waited anxiously as Quinn read the instructions on the package before opening it. She reached down between them and Rachel gasped as Quinn took her in a firm hold and pumped her a few times. Rachel easily regained her full hard on.

Quinn marvelled at the softness of the skin of Rachel's not-so-little appendage. It was slightly damp with sweat, like the rest of Rachel's body. She gently swiped her thumb across the sensitive head of her penis growing in confidence when she heard Rachel emit a tiny groan and thrust her hips. She found some pre-cum leaking from the little slit at the top and decided it was time to put the rubber on. She pinched the tip of the material, placed it over Rachel's erection, then rolled it up onto her. She enjoyed how Rachel's breathing deepened at her touch.

"Um, could you straddle my hips please?" Quinn smiled and nodded her head, as Rachel moved so that she lay on her back. Quinn moved on top of her, taking care not to accidentally hit Rachel junior. "Thanks." Rachel smiled up at her shyly," Whenever you're ready, lower yourself down." Rachel was holding herself in line with Quinn's entrance.

The blonde carefully moved down, both of them hissing as they joined once more. Soon their hips were flush together again. "You're really deep." Quinn managed to whisper out. Rachel bent her legs at the knee to give her girlfriend some support and placed her hands on pale hips. She felt a twitch at the sight of Quinn's breasts heaving as her breathing quickened.

Quinn, with Rachel's help, began to ride her member. With this angle of penetration, Quinn felt shocks every time she went down. Rachel was hitting something good.  
Slowly, Rachel gained confidence, as Quinn went to sink down, she thrust upwards. Quinn squeaked at the sensation, automatically asking for more.

Quinn began to clench around Rachel's member and Rachel sought out Quinn's clit. Her thumb slid over the exposed nub, and the rhythm was clumsy, but the blonde felt her body coiling. She was close.  
Rachel bit her lip, she couldn't hold it. Quinn's tight channel was caressing her. "Quinn I can't hold it. I'm going to cum." Quinn could hear the desperation in Rachel's voice and could see her distress.

"It's okay, just... I need...boobs?" Quinn panted urgently.

Rachel immediately fastened her lips around the pointed pink flesh as she felt herself explode.  
Quinn rubbed at her clit, moaning at the feeling of Rachel sucking on her. She could feel Rachel softening inside her and the combinations of all these things pushed her over the edge.

She collapsed on top of an exhausted Rachel. Without looking up, she raised her hips and Rachel slipped out of her, her flaccid friend making her flinch as it flopped on her stomach with a wet slap.

Rachel wordlessly disposed of the filled condom, before placing on some fresh boxers and settling back into bed with Quinn. She licked her swollen lips nervously, "W-was it okay?"

Quinn jolted from her post orgasmic daze. She snuggled into Rachel's side and rested her head on her shoulder. "It was better than I ever could have hoped for. It was... Awkward for sure, but it was uniquely us. That's what made it perfect."

Rachel grinned, "My thoughts exactly." She gazed into those magical hazel eyes for a moment before adding, "I love you."

Quinn tucked a stray piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and pecked her on the nose. "I love you too. So much so, that if you let me use you as my teddy, I may just have to take care of any wood discovered in the morning time."

Rachel stared at her with wide eyes and wrapped her arms around her. "I really love you."

-/-

**So *clears throat* thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so quite a few people wanted the morning after so here it is. If I ever post something else for this it'll be in a new fic, just FYI. Although, I have the outline for another GP! Rachel story done and I think once I'm done my other story I'll start to post it. Anyway, here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

**-/-**

Quinn slowly blinked awake. She smiled at the dull ache between her legs, Rachel had been _amazing_...

Speaking of Rachel, Quinn's smile widened when she looked down to find Rachel half on top of her chest. They were wrapped around each other and she could feel Rachel poking her hip.

She recalled the time when she discovered Rachel wasn't like other girls. They'd been making out on that very same couch downstairs, when Quinn had decided to straddle Rachel's lap for the first time.

Rachel had been so excited for the little advancement that she forgot about her condition. Quinn always made her feel normal; she made her feel sexy and wanted. It simply didn't occur to her that she would be able to feel her; but once Quinn was in her lap and beginning to suck a certain part of her neck, Rachel whimpered and began to breathe scarily fast as she felt herself harden.

Quinn had immediately stopped her actions to check on her girlfriend, she had been so worried about her that she didn't care about the mysterious bulge that was now rubbing her down there; she had quickly moved onto the seat beside Rachel and pulled her into a hug, hoping to slow her breathing.

Eventually, Rachel stopped panting, although her body started to shake as she realise Quinn had felt her and must have wanted answers. Quinn had been stoic when Rachel told her that she had a... Penis. She was shocked of course but she just didn't know how to react. She had watched as Rachel cried her way through an explanation about chromosomes and surplus testosterone... At the end, Rachel just asked her not to tell anyone, before going to retreat to her room. Then it hit her that Rachel was scared that Quinn wasn't going to accept her. She actually thought Quinn was going to leave her... Quinn had grabbed Rachel's arm and tugged her back for a kiss.

She told her that she didn't care, that she was still the same girl she fell in love with. It had been the first time the 'L' word had been mentioned and it set Rachel off again but this time Quinn held her close and kissed her head.

It had taken months for Rachel to settle with the fact that Quinn truly was okay with her condition. Eventually, Quinn had to explain that she actually found it somewhat of a relief. She explained delicately that she had only ever been with Finn - Dating wise- and you don't really get lesbian Sex Ed, so she had been secretly terrified about what would happen when they crossed the last threshold. At that point Rachel had gotten slightly upset because Quinn had told her, her worries and also because she thought Quinn must sort of view her as a guy and therefore was justifying her attraction to women that way. Quinn hurriedly expanded on her statement. She meant that she was petrified of hurting Rachel or not being able to satisfy her when the time came, she had tried to please herself a few times- the first time not realising how important short nails where- and the second not knowing how long it took to get off.

She told Rachel how relieved she felt when she found out about her unusual anatomy. It meant Quinn would know what to expect, how to give her pleasure... Things like that. Plus they'd save money on a strap-on and be able to have kids genetically part of each of them. Rachel had finally trusted in Quinn after that and allowed her to actually feel it again when they made out.

Quinn nibbled her lip in thought. She honestly loved this beautiful woman, and she was so happy that Rachel had finally let her see _all_ of her- even if it was only a brief glance. She hoped she could change that. She _had_ told Rachel she would take care of her morning wood, _so what better way for her to wake up?  
_  
Quinn slowly untangled herself from Rachel, smiling when the brunette let out a little whine at her hot water bottle disappearing, then promptly flopped onto her back. Quinn paused for a moment, taking in the sight of Rachel's breasts being displayed. She couldn't resist. She licked her lips and cautiously cupped the soft tan mound in her hand, before taking the rapidly hardening peak in her mouth, she slowly swirled her tongue around the dusky nub and nibbled light on the pointed flesh. She felt a shiver run through her at the sound Rachel made in the back of her throat as her hips jumped slightly. _God, she was adorable_. Quinn swapped breasts and repeated her treatment, then placed kisses between the valley of them, delighting in the contented little noise her girlfriend made.

Quinn then pulled away and looked down Rachel's slumbering body to where the sheets where tented. She gently pulled sheets off of her and bit back a chuckle at the fact Rachel was now wearing Thor boxers. _She was just about to unveil the mighty hammer then_. With a quick glance to Rachel's still sleeping face, Quinn moved down her body, and slowly worked Rachel's underwear down her legs. She smirked when it had sprung out of the fabric, but waited until she had tossed the boxers on the ground before she looked more closely.

It wasn't _huge_, Rachel had often worried it would be too small, but from Quinn had felt last night it was perfect. It was probably around six inches at the moment. So probably five when she was soft. Quinn thought it looked kind of cute. Rachel certainly kept things tidy down there; there was actually no hair around it. She saw that the tip was leaking slightly. Quinn tenderly wiped it off with her thumb before sucking the translucent fluid into her mouth. She swirled it around before she decided it was pleasant enough, it was rather earthy or something. She decided when Rachel was cumming she would at least _try_ to swallow.

Quinn ran her hand lightly down Rachel's shaft, and down until she was cupping Rachel's balls. They were soft and warm in her hand and she stroked them lightly, her eyebrow arching when she noticed more fluid escaping from the circumcised head at the top.

Quinn kept up her massage with one hand, moving onto her knees, she leant over and took Rachel junior in her other hand before nervously sucking the tip into her mouth.

Rachel had let out a deep moan, and Quinn immediately felt fluid being squirted into her mouth. She quickly swallowed, before she began to pump Rachel's cock and started to work her way down.

"Ngh Quinn... Quinn?" Rachel awoke from a particularly vivid sex dream only to find Quinn with her pretty pink lips wrapped around her cock, sucking her off. "Oh Fu-dge!"

Quinn smiled slightly as she used her tongue to place little licks over Rachel's slit and push into it slightly. "O-oh Quinn!"

Rachel gripped the bed sheets hard in an effort to restrain herself from thrusting. Quinn removed the hand from Rachel cock and moved down the shaft. Her tongue caressing the underside of the member whilst the top brushed the roof of her mouth, she looked up to Rachel, expecting her to have her eyes clenched shut however she was instead watching her with wide eyes, her chest heaving as she fought for control.

Quinn accidentally slipped when she noticed Rachel was actually watching her and mini-Rach hit the back of her throat making her pull off to cough and embarrassingly wipe spit from her chin, she had literally been drooling over Rachel's cock.

Rachel quickly asked if she was okay and moved to hold her but Quinn pushed her back onto the bed, assuring her she was alright, even if slightly mortified that she had slightly messed up and her face felt as though it was on fire.

Quinn quickly moved to take Rachel back into her mouth yet she was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to last much longer, I can just go into the bathroom and get rid of it." Rachel offered, shyly.

Quinn thought for a moment. On the one hand she thought it was only right if Rachel got to finish receiving her blow job, on the other, she thought it would be really hot watching Rachel touch herself. _There would always be more opportunities for each..._

"I've started so I'll finish," Quinn smiled pecking Rachel on the lips and quickly fastening her lips around the soaked flesh. She didn't try to go back down it, instead pumping it quickly, occasionally twisting her wrist on the way up.

She could see from the angle she was at Rachel's balls starting to tighten up, and she felt the head in her mouth begin to swell.

"Quinn, get off I'm going to-" Rachel tried to push Quinn off, not wanting to make her uncomfortable but it was too late.

Quinn had pushed her tongue along the weeping slit and she erupted. Quinn heard Rachel make a little grunting sound as her mouth was filled with warm cum. It wasn't too much, it was only like a mouthful and she swallowed quickly, feeling the cock soften in her mouth. She gently pulled off the sensitive member, licking her lips, and then she delicately set it down on Rachel's belly.

Quinn moved up the bed and snuggled into Rachel side, watching fondly as her lover recovered. She was proud that she had gotten to pleasure Rachel that way and that she hadn't listened to the Internet telling her that cum tasted gross, or the girls in school saying it tasted_ way_ too salty. Rachel had told her that diet often effected taste, so maybe because she was a vegan and ate loads of vegetables, she tasted earthy. Quinn knew she tasted kind of sweet and she often eat pastries and stuff... _Mainly bread based produce anyway, hmm...  
_  
Whilst she was pondering this, Rachel rolled over onto Quinn," I could do you?"

Quinn blushed," Sorry Rach, but it's a bit too sore still."

Rachel flushed but shook her head," I know down there is supposed to be tender for a day or two after but... I could try and _kiss_ it better?"

Quinn bit her lip," O-okay." Rachel smiled and situated herself between pale legs. Quinn nervously watched Rachel had been under the covers when she went down on her last night, _what if she didn't like how it looked or something?_

Rachel manoeuvred Quinn's legs over her shoulders and gripped her thighs. She smiled as she locked onto the pink, glistening flesh in front of her. She looked up to an understandably nervous Quinn. "You're beautiful," She said, pressing a soft kiss to her inner thigh.

Quinn began to relax. She was so grateful to have found someone like Rachel. The brunette used her thumbs to spread Quinn's lips apart, looking down to that tight hole then up to the peeking little bud. Quinn watched her in silence as she stared at her... _Downstairs_.

Rachel licked her lips as she stared at Quinn's blushing pussy. She could tell that having Quinn opened up to her like this was turning her on from the amount of juice seeping out of her channel. She decided a clean-up job was needed and sucked one of Quinn's swollen lips into her mouth, relishing the surprised squeak, as she used her tongue to swipe off all of the cum that had been smeared onto it, then she swapped sides.

Quinn could do little more than let out tiny gasps and groans at the feeling of Rachel's hot mouth and tongue attacking her.

When she was done with the other lip, she held them apart again, and fixed her eyes on Quinn's clit. The tiny bundle of nerves was now highly engorged and fully out of its little protective hood. She felt herself hardening again at the sight of Quinn being so aroused. She eagerly fastened her mouth around the nub and began to suckle on it. Quinn shrieked and buried her fingers in Rachel hair.

Quinn could quickly feel her orgasm building but did little more than moan as Rachel bit her clit, before soothing it with rapid flicks of her tongue. The warring sensations of pain and pleasure pushed her over the edge and she felt her walls clench around nothing as she came. Rachel pulled her mouth off and used her thumb to stroke Quinn through it, instead watching as Quinn's pussy contracted and spilled her cum out and onto the sheets. Rachel wriggled uncomfortably as her cock pressed against the bed. Ignoring it, she pushed her tongue inside of Quinn, and tried to lick up anymore cum.

Eventually, Quinn pulled her up for a cuddle, only to feel Junior prodding her again. She looked to Rachel in surprise but the brunette glanced away in embarrassment.

Quinn smiled and ran a finger up Rachel's cock, making it twitch and Quinn giggle. Rachel couldn't hide her smile at the sound, Quinn continuing to tickle her cock in order for it to jump again. Rachel soon began to ooze pre-cum again and Quinn decided to ask her.

"Touch yourself," Well she tried to, it came out as more of a command and Rachel turned to her in shock. Quinn faltered, "P-please, I wanna see..."

Rachel lay on her side, propped up on her elbow as she took herself in hand. Quinn squeezed into Rachel's side, laying on her back and looking down between their bodies as Rachel jerked off for her.

Rachel focused on herself, rather than what Quinn was doing- worried she would humiliate herself by shooting off early or something. Quinn took note of what Rachel was doing to pleasure herself, how she would rub the head of her cock with her thumb then wrap her fist around her shaft and twist clockwise on the way down and anti-clockwise on the way up before using her thumb again.

After a few minutes of this, Rachel began to use her hips to thrust into her hand, she made a little whining sound, and Quinn stroked her hair soothingly.

Occasionally she noticed Rachel squeezing the base of her cock, trying to stave off her orgasm. "You can cum Rach."

Rachel blew out her cheeks and shook her head and Quinn realised what was wrong. Rachel was now holding the base of her cock in a death grip, because she didn't know where to cum. She was worried about getting some on Quinn.

Quinn tugged Rachel's hand off her member, directed it up between their bodies and gave her a firm pump. Rachel gasped and groaned as she came, thrusting into Quinn's hand and covering both their stomachs with warm cum. Rachel whimpered as she finished and Quinn pulled her on top of her body, feeling how sticky they were.

Rachel's face was bright red, embarrassed yet strangely proud of marking Quinn like that. "We should get a shower." She mumbled into Quinn's neck. "It gets sticky."

Quinn smirked and ran he fingers through sweaty brown locks. "Lie here for a little while and we can change it to a bath together, okay Superman?"

"M'kay," Rachel may really hate those damn boxers, but she really loved Quinn. "Whatever you say Lois."

**-/-**

**Yeah, lemme know what you think. :D**


End file.
